User talk:Blocky roblox cuzco
Welcome Hi, welcome to Petunia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Petunia the skunk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:20, July 28, 2011 YEAH. WHATEVER. GO AWAY, WIKIA! WELCOMES SUCK! DX Blocky roblox cuzco 03:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ...Hi... Your message up there at the wikia welcome made me laugh. Anyway,welcome to petunia wiki. So... I hear you wanna talk to me. Alright, so, lay it on me. Flaky the porcupine 03:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Are you, by any chance, YouTube user Flaky465...? Blocky roblox cuzco 03:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) What the... How did you know? Flaky the porcupine 03:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Easy. You are Flaky465's icons are EXACTLY identical, and you know Youtube. Right? Blocky roblox cuzco 03:40, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay...so,how did you get here? No one even knows me or petunia. Flaky the porcupine 03:43, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I just clicked "Random Wikia", and here I am. Blocky roblox cuzco 03:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh...kay. I gotta go to sleep now. Come back tomorrow! Flaky the porcupine 03:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Bye. Blocky roblox cuzco 03:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you there? Flaky the porcupine 01:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Anyone? :( Flaky the porcupine 18:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Cuzco! Chat with me. 18:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You see the little notice on top? Would you help to describe topics about wikia features and stuff you want? This is the wikia for anything. Flaky the porcupine 18:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Little notice...? I don't see it. Do you mean... "This is a talk page. By verifying your talk page privacy, please also remember to sign your post by posting "Cuzco! Chat with me. 18:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC)". Making personal attacks will result in your account being blocked."? Cuzco! Chat with me. 18:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) No no. How could you not see it?! You didn't click "dismiss"...did you? Flaky the porcupine 18:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm using the new Wikia look. With new features. You get a rich text look and you have the ability to turn on chatting, comments, and message walls as enhanced discussion pages rather then talk pages. Cuzco! Chat with me. 18:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh no. I can't believe you are using that stupid layout. It has been a nightmare for me. You have this new editor that has rich text that adds "" tags to any wiki-markup,and you can only choose from dull colors on the customization you when you first start the wiki. And I like talk pages! There's no way in bloody hell I'm using that stupid look. That's why I'm sticking to MonoBook,because Monacco is gone for some reason,and you already know I hate the new look,so...yeah...heh................ Flaky the porcupine 18:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Flaky, You are jumping to conclusions. :/ The new discussion features are OPTIONAL. I don't see the point of having talk pages for ARTICLES, so comments would work great. Chat is a great new way to quickly talk to others. Now, I can see why talk pages for USERS are needed, so you don't need message walls. You can change the theme by going to "My Tools, Theme Builder", and you can indeed get to the old editor. I think it's fine. (Goes to Community Central Chat and throws tantrum out of Sannse) FUCKING IDIOT!! Sorry, had to go to the bathroom. Cuzco! Chat with me. 19:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's so convenient! I'm the #1 fan of the New Wikia Look! Yeah!!!!1!!!!! Nice try, but I still thinks it's horrible. I'm not using it. And I was already able to known you hate it a lot, too. So, we are even. Flaky the porcupine 19:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You are right. I miss Monaco. D: I WANT MY THEME I GREW UP WITH BACK! Cuzco! Chat with me. 19:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC)